The Tattoo
by jsms99
Summary: Gibbs is in trouble with Kate. (This is my first NCIS entry so please read and review to let me know what you think!)


A/N: This is my first NCIS fic. I wanted to start with Kate's tattoo to get it out of the way since every Kibbs fan eventually writes one. Please R&R! This is just a one-shot.

Gibbs knew he was in trouble. He knew why he was in trouble too. He'd let slip about Kate's tattoo; in front of Tony and Abby. He was in trouble; though that didn't stop the smirk from lifting the corners of his mouth slightly.

But when they got to Gibbs' house later that night, Kate was fine. She wasn't mad at Gibbs, at least not on the outside. Kate had made them supper, Gibbs had cleaned up afterwards. They went into the basement where Gibbs worked on his boat and Kate sat on the couch, a sketch pad propped on her legs.

Gibbs watched her carefully, looking for any sign that she was upset. When he nearly sanded through a board, he put it away and stood in front of Kate.

"You going to finally ask me?" she asked, not looking up from the dog she was drawing.

"No." Now she did look up. Gibbs took the pad and pencil from her. As he set them out of harm's way, Kate stretched her legs out on the couch. When Gibbs returned, he lay over her, careful not to crush her.

"You're really not going to ask?" she asked skeptically.

"Nope. You're not mad because you found a lie to tell Abby and DiNozzo." He leaned down; feathering kisses along her jaw and down her neck. "You are still worried however…" He switched to the other side of her neck and repeated the process before continuing. "Because you don't want anyone to know about us."

"If you hadn't said anything about the tattoo, they wouldn't be getting ideas in the first place." She was momentarily incapable of saying anything more when Gibbs' mouth attached to hers, their tongues battling for dominance.

Kate moaned into him as Gibbs ran a hand down her side to her hip. He pulled back. "If you had just told Tony that you didn't' have a tattoo, they wouldn't be getting ideas in the first place," he mocked her. He pulled her shirt up slowly, revealing a small tattoo near her hip.

He moved down her body, placing small kisses as he went, stopping at the tattoo. Gibbs traced a finger over it, smiling at the tiny symbol.

"Remind me why you had handcuffs tattooed when you were going to be a lawyer?"

While she had been running her fingers through his silver-grey hair, she stopped and smacked him on the side of his head. "You said you wouldn't tease."

"I'm not." He kissed the tattoo again. One hand rested under her thing, pulling it up while the other worked on the button and zipper of her jeans.

"Jethro, we're not doing this here again." She pushed his hands away. "My back and neck hurt for a week last time."

"We just have to be more creative," he suggested, pulling her down the couch slightly until her head was off of the arm rest. Kate let out a small yelp of surprise and giggled. She pulled the pillow from behind her head and then clasped her hands behind his head.

Gibbs started on Kate's jeans again, but she stopped him again. "Someone's at the front door."

He looked up at the top of the stairs and listened. A faint knocking could be heard. "Ignore it; they'll go away." His mouth claimed hers again and she let out a small moan of contentment.

She started pushing his shirt up, and then pulling it over his head. They both froze as they heard the door slam close.

"Gibbs!" Tony shouted.

"Jethro," Kate started.

He held a finger up, quieting her. "I need my shirt." He mouthed.

Kate quietly handed it back and Gibbs stood up. He put his shirt back on and grabbed a sanding block, going back to work on his belt.

"He's going to figure it out Gibbs." Kate stood up.

"Fix your shirt."

"Gibbs!" Tony was at the top of the stairs.

Kate pulled her shirt down over her tattoo and grabbed her sketch pad.

"Kate, what are you doing here?" Tony asked, concealing a smirk.

"She had a question on a cold case she's been working on." Gibbs supplied, not looking up from his boat.

"Uh, cell phone?" Tony asked, skeptic of his boss and co-worker.

"Gibbs doesn't answer his phone, you would know that Tony because you're here," Kate explained, following Gibbs lead.

"Whattya got DiNozzo?" He finally put down the sanding block.

"We got a case." Tony gave him an address.

"Get the truck. We'll meet you." Tony didn't move, studying the two people in front of him. "Anything else I can help you with DiNozzo?"

"No. Nope. See ya there." Tony bolted up the stairs and out of the house.

"If he looked for you in the bedroom, he would have seen my clothes."

"Yeah?" Gibbs turned around and pulled Kate to him, resting his hands on her lower back. Kate in turn, crossed her wrists behind his head. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah," she told him when they broke apart.

Tony crouched in the doorway to the basement stairs. He could just see his boss and co-worker. They definitely weren't being simply co-workers.

He smiled to himself and stood up. As quietly as he could, Tony opened and closed the front door, finally leaving to get the truck. "Abby is going to be so mad she didn't find out first," he thought, getting into his car.


End file.
